Crushes, Bullying, Relationships and Revenge
by reader713
Summary: Of the two new transfers, Satoshi is really good looking and a lot of girls like him, including Risa. Riku doesn't mind Daisuke. Only...Daisuke likes Satoshi. Well, that can't do. But, what's the truth? Be careful who you bully, for you may anger someone.


Disclaimer: I do not own.

Everyone turned to stare at the limo, but it passed by without stopping and they quickly forgot about it.

About a block away from the school, the limo parked and two teenagers got out.

"We could have walked you know" one of them complained.

"Shut up idiot, you're hard enough to wake up in the morning anyways."

"But-…"

"Don't" it was spoken in a warning tone.

"Fine, so, it's the school we just passed by, right?"

"Riku!" Riku turned to face her twin as she hurried over "you'll never guess what I heard!"

"What?" Riku asked.

"Our class is getting two transfer students today! And they're both guys" Risa giggled "I-…"

The bell rang, cutting her off and a split second there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in" the teacher called.

Riku stared at the two in interest. They looked very different.

The shorter male was about her height, shorter for a guy than she preferred. He had an evident smile on his face, red hair in need of a haircut and unbrushed and brown eyes. His clothes slightly hung on him and were already slightly rumpled though they showed signs of having been straightened and adjusted. He had an I-POD in one pocket and carried a beaten backpack.

His companion was his exact opposite.

His uniform was perfect, unwrinkled, the way that any perfect student would be dressed. He carried a shoulder bag and did not carry any obvious entertainment. His hair was light blue and his eyes were cold blue behind glasses. He looked like a nerd, but a hot one.

She wondered if they were friends. It was unusual for multiple students to transfer on the same day and not be related, but they didn't look similar to each other.

"Hi!" the red-head said cheerfully "watashi wa Niwa Daisuke. It's nice to meet you!"

"Hiwatari Satoshi" the other male said coolly.

"Hmm" the teacher glanced at the clearly interested students "how about…?"

"No way! Daisuke!" Takeshi Saehara shot to his feet, pointing at the transfer student "it is you! You're back!"

"Hey Takeshi"

"Save the reunion for after class idiot" the other transfer said flatly.

"Heh heh, sorry Satoshi, later Takeshi."

"Niwa, since you know Saehara you can sit in the empty seat next to him. Hiwatari, you can sit in front of Harada."

Risa grinned, sticking out her tongue at Riku and her friends as the better-looking (in her mind) transfer student sat down in front of her.

At lunch, the girls converged on Hiwatari. He ignored them in favor of leaving.

"Ah, wait Satoshi!" Niwa shot to his feet and ran after him "Towa gave me your lunch" he handed over "hey, do you want-…"

"I'll be in the library" Hiwatari said flatly and stormed off.

Niwa returned to his desk.

"Geez, what crawled up his ass and died?" Saehara demanded loudly.

"He's not that bad Takeshi" Niwa complained.

It didn't take too long for news of the transfer students to travel around school. Most of the girls were interested in Hiwatari, especially when the teachers let slip that he was the top student. He also was often typing away at a laptop that was of a top brand, and very expensive. He had money, and no apparent girlfriend.

No one really understood why he and Niwa seemed to know each other. They initially arrived at school together (or rather at the same time) but that gradually stopped, when Hiwatari arrived earlier since he was nominated to the class monitor.

They didn't seem to be friends; it was obvious to many that Hiwatari found Niwa annoying most of the time.

Daisuke, by contrast was an average student. He always did his homework, but his test scores weren't always the greatest. A number of people called him an idiot, but not everyone looked on him unkindly.

Saehara Takeshi was questioned, but unlike usually he didn't say anything. He and Daisuke were friends years ago until Daisuke moved, but he refused to say anything else. That only added to the mystery, since he usually had no problem relaying the information (aka gossip) he'd managed to gather.

"Argh!"

"What's wrong Risa?" Riku asked, curious.

"That…idiot, Niwa, why is he always around whenever I can find Hiwatari?"

It was rather strange. Unless he was with Saehara, Niwa could be found with Hiwatari, and more than one girl found it annoying.

"Maybe Niwa likes Hiwatari" Riku offered before snickering.

"No way! Besides, Hiwatari could do so much better" Risa huffed "and who's 'Towa' who Niwa keeps on mentioning" she complained.

"Hey Risa, you like Hiwatari, right?"

"Yeah, he's really good-looking."

"Better looking than the guy in those pictures Saehara uses to bribe you with?" Riku asked teasingly.

"No, Dark is hotter, but Saehara refuses to say where he got them. Anyways, he stopped using them last week. It's so annoying."

Riku bit her lip, thinking about it "hey, what about this" she said "I'll try and distract Niwa for you."

"You're interested in him?"

"Not really, maybe I can date Hiwatari if you two break up? I think that Niwa has a crush on me though, so I'll distract him for you."

"Really Riku? Thanks! You're the best!"

The lights were all off, except for the one night-light that Satoshi pretended not to notice, for which Daisuke was grateful.

The door was locked, bolted, duct-taped and booby-trapped, just in case Towa decided to 'check on them' again. As was customary, Satoshi and Daisuke had searched the room for wires and other listening devices and cameras before going to bed.

Emiko had been delighted when she received the photos of the two sleeping together, but they had been horrified when proudly shown her 'treasure'.

Luckily, Daisuke's mother understood the whole idea of 'keeping a secret'.

Satoshi and Daisuke had been friends for years, and had been 'more than friends' since junior high.

The first time they had sex was embarrassing. They had gotten better since then.

"He's glaring over here again" Saehara complained.

"Just ignore him" call-me-Daisuke told his friend, rolling his eyes "it isn't bothering you, is it Riku?"

"No" she said, shaking her head.

It hadn't taken her long to realize that Risa was right. She had been secretly hoping that 'getting close' to Daisuke would help her get close to Satoshi, but she had been wrong. Unless she left him, Daisuke showed no interest in joining Satoshi. Luckily, Risa seemed to have made some progress, mostly because the teacher had assigned the entire class group projects and Satoshi and Risa were working together on one. Riku and Daisuke had also been assigned partners.

"Aren't you going to get your lunch Daisuke?" Riku asked, noticing that he wasn't carrying it.

"Eh heh, I forgot" he admitted sheepishly "but don-…"

"Idiot" Satoshi grumbled, before placing the lunch in front of Daisuke "you can have the rest" he said "I told you not to forget your lunch."

"Hey! You forgot yours last week!" Daisuke complained.

"I did not forget; I left before Towa made it."

"Uh, well…I still had to get it for you!" Daisuke complained.

Satoshi rolled his eyes and returned to Risa.

Daisuke turned to his lunch, slightly red. Riku realized with a start that he was blushing.

It did not take too long for rumors of Daisuke having a crush on Satoshi spread all over school. Satoshi's fans began to make no secret in rejecting the boy, and even a number of male students withdrew from him. Daisuke appeared oblivious to the rumors, but appeared satisfied to only hang out with Saehara and Riku. No one mentioned the idea that Saehara and Daisuke were dating since everyone knew that Saehara had a girlfriend named Mio who attended a different school. She was gorgeous and Saehara made no secret of the fact that he adored and worshipped her.

With a little help from the twins and their friends, obvious sympathy was shown to Riku (whose heart was supposedly being broken by Daisuke since he was ignoring and rejecting her in favor of Satoshi) and Risa (whose attempts at making Satoshi her boyfriend were being thwarted by Daisuke who Satoshi didn't even like).

Not too soon after the rumors started, Hiwatari stopped hiding out in the library and started eating with class. No one thought anything strange of it, or that it could be possibly connected to how Daisuke was being chased away when he tried to look for Hiwatari during lunch.

Saehara didn't say anything, merely grinning gleefully at the text from Mio before inviting Daisuke to lunch. He wouldn't say anything.

It was now official that Daisuke was an idiot, but a lucky idiot. His lunch was now routinely 'misplaced' as were his textbooks, and even his homework, but he thought nothing of it. When his gym uniform was torn, he asked to borrow from Hiwatari, who handed over an extra he'd had for some reason (because of that, Daisuke's clothes were not targeted again).

And after Daisuke stepped on a tack, causing Satoshi to take him to the nurse that plan was scrapped.

Then Riku remembered how Daisuke once mentioned he didn't like the dark. It was almost too easy to push Daisuke into the closet.

She and Risa had been giggling as they raced away when they heard a scream of complete terror. In unison, they had turned to stare at the locked door, took a cautious step before remembering and turned around again to hurry away.

Satoshi had been standing there, eyes completely cold.

The next day, neither Satoshi nor Daisuke had been at school. They had left early the previous day. Satoshi had been carrying Daisuke who had been trembling and clinging to him. He had ignored everyone who attempted to speak to him, except for Saehara who he told to grab their bags. Everyone had stared when Satoshi had gotten into a limo that arrived right when he passed the gate. A stunning woman with pale hair had come hurrying out to greet him, but had been rebuffed in favor of Satoshi getting into the car.

It was guessed that she was a girlfriend or relative (hopefully).

The door slammed open.

"Ah! Satoshi-kun! You're here; we were worried you would be late!" Risa greeted.

Satoshi ignored her in favor of walking over to Saehara, grabbing the two extra bags Saehara had been carrying and turned around to leave again.

"Takeshi" a girl wearing the uniform of another school stood in the doorway.

"Oh, coming Mio!" Saehara said gleefully and also left.

Rumors abounded that day.

Daisuke had always hated the dark, Satoshi remembered. It had not been so bad when they were younger, Daisuke able to deal with a stuffed bear, and later when curled against Satoshi as they slept.

Then, it had happened.

Daisuke had always been close to his cousin Dark, who was more of a brother than a cousin. He and Satoshi had first met through Dark's friendship with Satoshi's cousin Krad. The two older cousins had dated; it had been a rough relationship.

Satoshi had always respected his cousin, but at the same time feared him. Krad always seemed slightly… unreal.

Krad and Dark had argued constantly, usually about Dark flirting with women (or rather talking to them, especially with his ex-girlfriends) or how Dark spent a lot of time with Daisuke.

It had been Dark's idea, since he was watching Daisuke while Daisuke's parents were working out of the country, and his grandfather was with them, so Daisuke had been living with Dark. Krad had hated it. Dark had suggested that he and Krad move in together, bringing along Daisuke (until his parents returned) and Satoshi (who was often left on his own in his house since his step-father was so busy). Krad had agreed after a lot of persuasion.

There had been no warning. Krad had always been jealous of Daisuke, making no secret of it, but no one had expected him to do what he did.

He had just cracked one day. No one knew what set him off, but he had suddenly killed Dark, bashing his head in with a metal sculpture he had claimed was art. Then, Daisuke had arrived. When Satoshi arrived home about two hours later, he had found Krad dead in the hallway; Dark's body was in the living room.

It had taken Satoshi an hour to find Daisuke. He had hidden himself in the small closet, hidden behind a pile of boxes. Krad had been unable to find him in the closet, since the light had burned out weeks ago and not been replaced, so he had locked Daisuke inside, leaving him in the dark.

It had taken two weeks for Daisuke's parents to return due to problems and inconveniences, and when they had, Daisuke had refused to leave Satoshi.

To Satoshi's surprise, he had been accepted into the family with open arms. Daisuke's mother called him son, and did not keep secret her delight when they started to date.

Satoshi had fallen for Daisuke the first time they met. He had admired Dark the first time they met, since Dark stated he admired Satoshi for 'being so smart', and Satoshi had had a small crush on him. But Daisuke had stated that Satoshi was cool, cooler even than 'Dark-niisan'.

Satoshi had sworn, when Daisuke had been in the hospital that terrifying day, being treated for the cuts Krad had made on Daisuke's arms with a knife before Daisuke managed to escape, that he would never let Daisuke be hurt again.

Satoshi and Daisuke didn't return to school, withdrawing without ever stepping on campus again.

Saehara, however, did.

"Saehara, where is Satoshi?" Risa demanded.

"Huh? Probably at home with Daisuke" he admitted, shrugging.

"At home?"

"Yeah, they live together" he said "I think they're going to visit Daisuke's parents over the weekend."

"Why doesn't Daisuke live with his parents then?" Risa demanded, scoffing.

Saehara stared at her "because the apartment was closer to school?" he offered "I think it was Hiwatari's idea, probably wanted the excuse."

"Well, why are they visiting Niwa's parents? And when will they be coming back?"

"I'm pretty sure Hiwatari said never" Saehara admitted "and he said he needed to ask Emiko and Kosuke-san an important question."

"Which question? Is Emiko his girlfriend?"

Saehara suddenly started laughing "you mean you don't know?" he demanded.

"Know what?"

He grinned widely "Emiko and Kosuke are Daisuke's parents. And Satoshi is going to ask for permission to marry Daisuke. They've been dating for years" he stressed "probably why they're living together, I mean, I'd prefer to live with Mio if I could" he then proceeded to clean out Daisuke and Satoshi's desks before doing the same to his own.

"Wait, where are you going?" Risa demanded worriedly, clearly seeing her last link to Satoshi leaving.

"I'm leaving school too" he admitted "Mio insisted" and then he left.

It didn't take too long for the police to arrive. Saehara's father was an inspector, but it was discovered that Satoshi's step-father was Police Commissioner. However, the officer in charge was a surprise to all. Satoshi Hiwatari stared coldly at them before informing them that bullying was not a game. It didn't take too long until everyone heard about what happened. A few girls ended up transferring out at the school's insistence.

Satoshi had stopped staying in the library in favor of his fans to gather information. He had a list of everyone involved in the bullying of Daisuke, and then had gathered information on what had happened to the last few students who had transferred out, and why they had decided to. The school had been horrified.

In less than five years, the school was well-known for having a zero tolerance towards bullying, inspired by one girl who had been dating the school idol until she was pushed to suicide when she was tortured by his fans and forced to break up with him. The ex-boyfriend in mention had been furious when he discovered why she had broken up with her and broken up with his girlfriend who had actually been one of the main tormentors. He and his ex-girlfriend had gotten together quickly after and last Riku had heard they were happily married. Saehara had done an article on the relationship.

Riku and Risa had not been expelled, but it had been close. No mention was made of their locking Daisuke in the closet, which they were grateful for. And then in college, they discovered the infamous webpage dedicated to the incident: how Riku, Risa, and a number of other students (all who were named) tormented an innocent student for having a crush. The innocent student in question was not named, but details were given: such as that he and his crush were friends and had transferred together…and that they were dating and the *crush* was mutual, and that they had been in a relationship.

Riku once saw Daisuke again. He was at in the park with a laughing Saehara and Mio. She had started to approach them, wanting to speak to him. She had fallen, and stared in disbelief at the one who had tripped her. Satoshi had glared at her before hurrying over to the trio, wrapped an arm around Daisuke and kissed him before ushering him away.

She never saw him again.


End file.
